


Handing Over Control

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Allison Argent, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Light Bondage, Multi, Pegging, Sex Swing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bottom Allison fucked by Lydia and Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not sure about this..." Allison frowned, glancing between Lydia and Derek. They were in the loft, after Allison had broke down to Lydia, and let everything out. About how nightmares of the nemeton still followed her. How she was so stressed being the head of the family. How she was so tired of being strong, and being in charge. And Lydia had a unique, and definitely interesting way in how to help her relax.

And Lydia... well, as much as Derek liked Allison, she was sure he wouldn't turn down the opportunity to have an Argent submit to him.

"It's not your job to be unsure about this. We're in charge, Allison." Derek's voice was firm, and he removed his shirt, watching how Allison's eyes followed his movements. "You like what you see?"

"I..."

"Answer him, Ally." Lydia said, just as firmly, slipping into the role of the dom like it was a second skin. "Tell Derek what you want."

"I... like it." She muttered, looking down.

"And?" Asked Lydia, cupping Allison's cheek. "What are you here for?"

"... So I can be controlled."

"And what else?" Derek asked, his hand stroking her thigh. Allison looked up into his eyes, nervously.

"... So I can be fucked." She whispered. Derek nodded, and picked her up, moving her to his bed, and began to move around her, to tie her arms to the headboard, her legs spread wide. Lydia was impressed with how ready Derek was at such short notice.

"You have a safe word." Lydia reassured, casually taking a pair of nail scissors from her purse, and beginning to cut away at Allison's pants. "But I expect you to address us correctly. Yes, Ally?"

"... Yes Mistress. Yes Master." Allison recited, her hips arching up to allow Lydia to remove the tatters of her jeans.

"Give me those a minute." Derek asked, taking the scissors from Lydia, and looking over Allison's shirt for a second. Chuckling to himself, he carefully snipped into the shirt, careful to keep it intact, apart from a small circular hole, revealing Allison's nipples. "We could always let her go out in this shirt... Let everyone see how sexy she is. How badly she wants it."

"Mm... Maybe another day." Lydia mused, scratching her nails up Allison's legs slowly. Allison whimpered, Derek kissing her to swallow her desperate cries, pinching her nipples between his fingers. Pulling back, he unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock, and rubbing the head over Allison's lips. 

Moaning, she turned her head in his direction, looking up into his eyes.

"Suck my cock. Now." Derek said firmly, watching as Allison opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around his cock, closing her eyes in pleasure. Derek could both see and feel how she was mentally letting go to her stresses, and he glanced over at Lydia, who was in the middle of stripping, and nodded. Even in being a genius, this was one of Lydia's better plans. "Good girl... Good little slut... You're taking my cock so well." He eased a little more into her mouth, trying to push her limits, feeling Allison relax her gag reflex as best she could, taking all of him in her mouth. Once he was hard, he pulled back, a line of spit linking his cock to Allison's lips, and he hit her cheeks with his erection a few times, as Allison caught her breath.

"You're so wet, Ally. So ready to be fucked." Lydia praised, moving up to her mouth to kiss her, Allison kissing back enthusiastically. Derek moved down to her chest, stroking and pinching at her nipples again. He would've preferred something a little more intense, but Lydia was very clear with what Allison needed - if there was another time, maybe he could suggest some things, but for now, it was fascinating for him to watch an Argent come apart beneath him - almost therapeutic.

"Lydia, sit on her face. I want to see her lick you." Derek said. Lydia glanced at him before she smiled, and nodded. Allison tilted her head back a little, as Lydia crawled up the bed, pressing her body down over Allison's mouth, moaning as the brunette slid her tongue into Lydia, thrashing it around.

"So good... anyone would think you've done this before." Derek commented, finally cutting away the rest of her shirt so he had full access to her breasts. He wanted to excite her to the point that she was begging for release, begging to be given permission. And before he or Lydia would let that happen, they both wanted to have her. Reaching into his bedside table, he found tiny nipple clamps, especially bought for the occasion, and clipped them onto her nipples, a squeal of pleasure and pain coming from Allison.

"So good with your tongue you little slut..." Grunted Lydia, so close to her own orgasm. She clenched her thighs tighter around Allison, gripping onto the headboard tightly and crying out as her orgasm hit, riding enthusiastically on Allison's face, covering it in her juices. Climbing off, she looked over Allison, her face shining in cum, and she stroked her hair. "Lick it all up, sweetie. I'll feed you any that you can't reach." Allison nodded, her tongue roaming over her mouth, capturing more of Lydia's taste, and as Lydia brought a cum-covered finger to her mouth, she sucked on it like it was a small cock, locking her eyes on Lydia.

"Think you're ready to be fucked?" Asked Derek, flicking the nipple clamps, listening to her groan.

"Yes Master, please... Need to be fucked..." She was writhing on the bed as much as she could, and Derek could smell her. A raw, sexual need. Turning away from her, he raised his eyebrows at Lydia.

"I assume you're prepared?"

"You mean this?" Lydia smirked, crouching down to her bag, where she pulled out a pale pink strap-on. It was about the same size as Derek, maybe a little wider, and Derek nodded, approvingly.

"Please... Please let me have your cocks..." Begged Allison, staring transfixed at the toy as Lydia slid it up her legs. Derek slipped the head of his cock into Allison's pussy, pulling it out, and spreading the juices over his cockhead. He repeated the actions several times over until his cock was slick and firm.

"Beg for me to put this in your ass, slut." Barked Derek, and Allison turned her head to stare at his cock. She hadn't ever thought about putting something in there, but she trusted Derek and Lydia. They knew what they were doing.

"Please..."

"Please what?" Lydia asked, positioning herself, rubbing the cockhead over Allison's folds.

"Please Master, I need it..."

"You're still not being very clear, slave." Derek frowned, slipping underneath her, but not putting his cock inside yet. "Tell us exactly what you want, and you might get it." She was so very close to orgasm, Derek could sense the tension building up inside of her, and finally Allison let out a sob.

"Please fuck me, okay! Please double-stuff me with your cocks! I need your cocks, please! Please fuck this slut!" Derek kissed her neck in praise, Lydia doing the same to her chest, and Lydia began to move inside of Allison, setting a slow pace, trying to increase her pleasure so the pain she was about to feel in her ass was dulled.

"Good girl, such a good girl... Such a pretty whore knowing what she wants..." Cooed Derek, slipping the head into her ass, slowly. "Relax, sweet girl, it's okay... Just feel the pleasure." Allison responded by whimpering, still not relaxed, so Lydia focused on her nipples - licking, suckling, biting, anything to keep her mind off things, and soon, Derek was slid inside, Allison's back arching into him.

"So... full..." She panted, the two dicks inside her pulling her body, rocking her between them. She was so close to coming that she was close to tears again. "Please, Mistress... Master... please let me cum..."

"Do you think you deserve it?" Lydia asked, quickening the pace.

"Yes Mistress."

"Are you going to be our little fuck toy? Let us play with you?"

"Yes Master, please!" Derek looked at Lydia, who gave a small nod.

"Then yes. Cum for us, baby, cum so sweetly for us. Cry out, and take what you want." He said. Allison's body exploded at the words, screaming out, and riding the two dicks in her. The tightness of her ass had Derek coming soon enough as well, slipping out of her ass, and spraying his load all over her body. Once he was done, Lydia slipped out of her pussy, pressing the dildo to Allison's mouth, allowing her to taste herself.

Once she was done, Derek slowly undid the binds, kissing each of her wrists and ankles in turn, removing the nipple clamps, and squeezing her hand lightly to take away any pain and discomfort, while Lydia got a warm, wet rag, wiping down her body. Seeing her half asleep, Derek and Lydia lay either side of her, pulling the sheets over the two of them. 

"Thank you..." Allison muttered, sleepily, pressing her face into Derek's chest. "Same time next week?" Derek laughed at her words, and kissed her head.

"I was hoping you'd say that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you do a chapter 2 to the Derek/Allison/Lydia fic? Derek mentioned wanting to do something more intense so maybe some heavier bondage in a place they could get caught (locker rooms/empty classroom?)

Allison squirmed on her chair in French, trying not to look around at anyone. She was convinced they knew what she was doing, that there was an egg pressed into her body, one that had been vibrating on and off all day, thanks to Lydia. She had the remote with her, and before they went their seperate ways, Lydia not having French, she flicked the controls up high, Allison doing everything she could to not scream in pleasure. Her body shuddered with another orgasm, feeling the toy moving inside her at the added lubrication, and Allison looked at the clock for the millionth time, just waiting for the bell for lunch time to ring.

She had no idea what she was waiting for - just that Lydia told her Derek had something planned for her at lunchtime, and they wanted her excited for it. It had been a few weeks of the three of them fooling around, Lydia and Derek taking charge to help relax Allison, yet every time they still managed to surprise her.

Finally, the bell rung, and Allison moved into the hallway, going straight to her locker the way she'd been told to. It was minutes later that Lydia walked over, and unlocked her own locker, casually looking in to hide her words.

"Cum, slave." She muttered, and Allison's body tensed up around the vibrations, her knees buckling slightly, and Lydia watched her carefully, prepared to grab her if she seemed to fall. She switched the vibrations off, and rubbed her thumb over the pulse in Allison's wrist, a small praise for obeying the order. 

Lydia led her to a classroom, shutting the door behind her, but not locking it. Standing in there already was Derek - fittingly, it appeared to be her Biology class.

"What did you want to show me?" Allison asked, frowning.

"Strip." Derek said, firmly, running his hands down her arms.

"I'm in school!"

"You're afraid of your teachers knowing you're not the innocent little girl you pretend to be?" Derek chuckled, Lydia already standing behind her, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Just relax, Allison. We're in charge." She reminded her, kissing her neck, and Allison moaned softly, closing her eyes. Once her shirt was removed, she tugged her own skirt down, her panties confiscated from her by Lydia during first period.

"We bought some toys for you to try out." Lydia explained. "Some we had to leave in the loft though. We'll try those next time." She kicked at Allison's legs, spreading them, and Allison watched as Derek secured a spreader bar between her legs. Once it was locked in place, a collar was clipped around her neck, either side having a bar with cuffs at the end, holding her wrists in place.

"Wh.. What are you going to do?" Allison stuttered, her pulse rising with nerves.

"We're going to fuck you senseless. Make you scream. Make all your classmates come running to see if you're okay. See what a slut you are." Derek purred in her ear, Allison growing wetter, despite herself.

"I bet they could all smell you in class anyway, with how wet you were." Lydia said, pressing Allison against the wall, slipping a finger into her pussy, and thrusting, slowly. "Still so wet for us now."

"Yes Mistress." Allison blushed, looking down.

"We're going to have you all over this room... Up against this wall... Over the teachers desk..." Derek grabbed a ruler from the table, slapping Allison's ass with it. She let out a cry, quickly biting down on her lip, and Derek did it again, seeing how long she could stifle her screams for.

"Good girl." He commented when she didn't relent, rubbing a firm hand over her ass, feeling the hot skin. Allison nodded tightly, her toes curling as she got closer to orgasm again, thanks to Lydia's expert fingers.

"Maybe next time we're studying in the library, I'll have you crawl under the desk and pleasure me." Lydia said, moving her mouth down to nip at Allison's left nipple, her free hand caressing the other. "You'll crawl out and have to explain to the librarian why your face is covered in come."

"Lydia, please..." Allison groaned, freezing as Lydia sighed, moving her hands away from her body altogether.

"You forgot my name, slave." Lydia chastised, wiping her soaked fingers across Allison's stomach. "Who is in charge here?"

"Y-You both are."

"Maybe she wants to be a bad girl. Maybe she likes to be punished." Derek commented, and awkwardly, he moved Allison over to the window. The classroom overlooked the staff parking lot, and for the time being, there didn't seem to be anyone out there. Pressing her breasts against the glass, Derek slipped into her pussy from behind, Allison clenching her teeth, trying not to cry out.

"Maybe I should call Mr. Yukimura in... let him have his way with you. Or maybe the principal." Lydia mused, standing back a step to watch the two of them.

"N-no, I'll be good... I promise... I'm sorry Mistress." Allison panted, trying to turn her head to look at Lydia, but her restraints wouldn't let her. Pulling her away from the window, Derek leant her over the desk, Lydia moving to sit on the desk herself, her legs either side of it.

"Then make it up to me by licking me while Derek takes care of your hole." Lydia said firmly. Allison nodded, doing the best she could to lick Lydia's pussy without using her hands. It was frustrating, but Lydia helped by scooting forward a little more, and spreading her lips open for her. Groaning, she used the other hand to support herself as she leaned back, looking at Derek, and smirking. The closer Derek grew, the louder his groans were, and there were a few moments that Lydia wondered if they were going to be caught. The hallways were busy with noise though, but they all knew that any teacher or student could walk in at any moment - no one had locked the door, after all.

"I... I'm going to... Master, can I come? Please?" Allison panted, pulling back from Lydia a moment.

"Not until your Mistress has, slave." Derek said, shaking his head, though he hoped Lydia wouldn't take too long - he was close to his own orgasm as it was.

"Just a little deeper, Allison.. That's it... good girl... Good little slut..." Lydia cooed, her body tensing, so close to her own. "Come, slave! You earned this.... Good girl..." The result left Allison and Lydia moaning in orgasm together, Derek grunting seconds later as he pulled out of Allison, coming over her ass, all three of them staying still for a minute or two, catching their breaths.

"We need to get you dressed." Derek said at last, glancing at the clock, and moving away, zipping himself up, and quickly going to pick up Allison's discarded clothes. Lydia stood up too, readjusting herself, and pulling Allison's panties out of her bag. Next, Allison's ankles and wrists were released, the brunette getting dressed as quickly as she could, leaning into Derek's embrace afterwards.

"Are you okay?" He asked, frowning.

"A little sore and overwhelmed..." She admitted, biting her lip, and glancing out the window. "...You're sure no-one saw."

"I'd have known." Derek reassured, kissing the top of her head. "You want to skip class for the afternoon? We can go and get lunch, then I can show you what we have at home."

"Trust me - you'll spend lots of time 'hanging around'" Lydia smirked, kissing Allison's cheek, as the two led their slave out of the classroom.


	3. Swinging Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "would you do another part to derek/allison/lydia? Lydia pegging Allison and Derek knotting her?"

Allison took a deep breath, trying to relax herself, and remind herself that she was safe. Seeing her tension, Lydia kissed her neck as she and Derek led her up the stairs to the loft, blindfolded. They'd promised to show her the other toys in the loft, but still wanted it to be a surprise. Derek led the way, sliding the door open as he reached the top, and took Allison's hand, leading her inside.

"Just a few more minutes." He explained, but even as he spoke, he was removing her clothes, hands running over her body as it was exposed to him, listening to Allison's breath hitch at the touches. He was sure all three of them were going to enjoy this. As Derek worked on removing things, Lydia carefully slid cuffs on Allison's wrists and ankles, checking their resistance, muttering praises to Allison as she whimpered in desparation, needing to know what was going on.

"A few more steps forward..." Said Lydia softly, once Allison was naked. Allison felt her body being lowered into a leather seat, her legs lifted one at a time onto chains, and as the blindfold was removed, she saw the cuffs on her ankles being attached to hooks on the chains. She found herself seated in a chair, her holes exposed, which was suspended in the air, attached to the beams above them.

"It's a sex swing." Derek said at last, demonstrating by swinging her body back and forth, manipulating the chains at the side to raise and lower it. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes Master." Allison whispered, tilting her head back. "Please fuck me..."

"Both of us?" Smirked Lydia, and Allison turned to see Lydia slipping on her strap-on. "You want this to go in your ass?" Even before Allison answered, Lydia squirted lube on the toy, moving over to Allison's free hand. Reaching out, Allison began to stroke the plastic cock, rubbing the lube into it, excited for where it was going. She hadn't had anything in her ass since Derek pushed his cock inside, but it had been all she could think about since then. She arched her back as Derek stroked her pussy, finding it already wet.

"Please, Mistress..." Allison whispered, closing her eyes. Lydia smiled, and kissed her, before she moved down her body, positioning the toy at her ass. Slowly she pushed it inside, Allison groaning as it filled her, throwing her head back, only to find her head tilted to the side, Derek pushing his cock into her mouth. Moaning around it, she sucked softly, taking as much as she could, desperate to get him hard, wanting to fill him as well.

Lydia gripped onto Allison's hips, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in again, groaning herself as the toy rubbed against her clit. Feeling so in control made her feel wonderful, and she was forever thankful for Allison letting her do this. She watched as Allison sucked on Derek, the sight turning her on even more, finally being able to lock eyes with him.

"Are you going to--" Lydia began, watching Derek's face turn into a smirk.

"I'm going to try." He explained, pulling out of Allison's mouth slowly, letting her see how hard his cock was. "Think I'm hard enough to slam into your pussy now, Ally?"

"Yes Master, please... Please I need it..." She panted, looking over at Lydia. "Mistress, please may I cum, please..." Lydia looked away, pretending not to hear her.

"I'm just going to move you so I can get in easier." Derek said, and Lydia held the toy in Allison's ass as the swing was lowered, and carefully Derek turned Allison over, making sure the cock didn't fall out of her ass at all.

"Your greedy little asshole didn't want to let go, huh?" Lydia smirked, slapping Allison's ass now she had access to it. This position meant that Allison's breasts weren't accessible, but it was necessary. Allison was still panting, in so much ecstacy she was unable to answer Lydia, but nodded as best she could, trying to turn her head to see what Derek was doing. Lying on the floor, he suddenly thrust up into her pussy, taking Allison by surprise, and she screamed out, cumming almost instantly. Lydia tutted, shaking her head, but she couldn't blame Allison - even watching it, she felt like she could cum.

"Bad girl, not waiting until we gave you permission. You'll have to be punished now." Lydia chastised, slapping Allison's ass through her orgasm, hearing Allison whimpering and groaning beneath her. All the while, Derek kept thrusting up, gritting his teeth at how good it felt.

"Lydia, keep... still..." He panted, his arms grabbing the bottom of the swing, pulling Allison's body as close to him as he could, arching his hips up. Allison, confused, continued groaning, coming down from her orgasm, but froze as she felt the size of a softball against her pussy lips. 

"D-Derek, what are you--"

"Knotting my bitch." He panted, thrusting up more, trying to force his knot in. Hearing the confirmation of what she was already sure of, Allison moaned, trying to move her hips towards him. "You really are a slut, huh? Wanting my big fat knot inside you? Shooting you full of cum?"

"Yes Master..." Allison muttered, biting down on her lip hard, sobbing out as the knot finally pushed it's way inside. "So... full. It hurts so good..."

"It's about to get a whole lot better..." Lydia muttered, and once she saw Derek nod, she continued to thrust in her ass, a lot more carefully this time, not wanting to cause any permanent damage. Sweat covered Allison's body, and she cried out in orgasm again, flooding the knot stuffed into her pussy. Once again, Lydia slapped her through it, the combination of what she was seeing and feeling finally enough to push her to orgasm too, completely pushing the cock into Allison's ass, filling her even more.

Coming down from her orgasm, Lydia carefully slid out of the strap on, leaving it stuffed in Allison's ass, and moved to her bag, pulling out her camera. Casually, she took photos of the knot buried in Allison's hole while the cock was shoved in her ass, the cum dripping to the floor, the look on Allison's face as she came again as Derek continued to thrust as best he could. Letting down the bottom of the swing altogether, Allison was able to rest flush against Derek's body, the knot in as deep as it could be, groaning continuously as the cum filled her over and over.

It was almost an hour before Derek's knot shrunk enough for him to pull out, cum immediately pouring out of Allison's hole. Exhausted, she lay with her eyes closed as Lydia moved around her, removing the restraints and the toy, and helping her to the bed. She took a few more photos of the cum leaking out of Allison's pussy and her gaping ass, before she began offering Allison butterfly kisses, Derek joining in once he was able to move, too.

"Th... thank you." Allison muttered, her eyes half closed. "I didn't... know I'd enjoy that."

"Well we took a gamble in thinking you would." Lydia shrugged, scooping some cum out of Allison's hole, and pressing it to her mouth, smiling as Allison ate it hungrily. Derek simply watched the two of them lazily, before pulling them both towards him, closing his eyes for a blissful sleep.


End file.
